A Bonkers Movie
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: A Goofy Movie parody. Summer vacation begins as Erin wants to impress Tails and lying him to go to the hottest concert. But her dad wants to bond with her with a fishing trip.
1. 1:Things Will Go My Way After Today

**Chapter 1**

**Things Will Go My Way After Today**

_**Erinbubble92's Productions presents**_

A blue screen shows that changing to "A Movie." Suddenly, we hear Bonkers' loud scream, and with a crash, the title changes to...

_**A Bonkers Movie**_

--

It cuts to show a field with a beautiful sunny sky and puffy clouds.

"Erin..."

A sixteen year old with strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail, bluish-grey eyes, and wears a pink sleeveless turtle-neck shirt with a bubble, a pink skirt with blue cuprise pants under them, a brown belt with a bubble buckle, white socks, and white shoes with pink laces, hears her name.

"Erin..." the voice repeats again.

Erin sees a boy figure, sitting on a stump.

"Tails?" Erin asked.

A eleven year old fox boy with orange-yellow fur, blue sky eyes, and wears a white gloves, an orange vest, red and white sneakers. His name is Miles Prower but his friends call him by his nickname; Tails.

He was holding a white dandelion and blows it to Erin. Erin clears the seeds away, and Tails leaps from the stump like a cat and jumps on Erin. Hoping to catch him, Erin puts out her hands, but she fails and they result falling to the ground. The two lovebirds look at each other awestruck. Slowly, their lips become closer and closer and...

Suddenly, the scene changes to a dark color and the wheat turn into thorns. Tails lets go and looks up, shocked.

Erin's voice sounds higher. "What's wrong?" she asks.

Erin notices how her voice sounds. Then her ponytail is now gone into a shorter straight hair, her ears turn big ears, and her clothes turn into a police suit and a hat, her hands wore white gloves. Tails gasps. Erin shrinks as her nose turn a big red nose, her skin turn oranfe fur with black spots, and a tail came out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Tails screamed as lighting flashes.

"HA HA HA HAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!"

--

Just then, Erin awakes from her slumber. She checks her hands and feet, and realizes it was all a dream. She hears the phone ring. Startled, she recives it nervously, drops it on the floor, and picks it up.

"Hello?" Erin coughed. "Hello?"

"Erin? Where are you, girl?"

"Alyssa?" she asked into the other line.

"Yeah! What's the holdup? You should have been here hours ago!"

"What? What are you...Hold on." Erin's alarm clock says 3:30. She hits it, spinning the numbers to 7:15. "Oh no!"

Erin leaps out of bed and beings to dress while still in the phone.

"Look, maybe we should call the whole plan off!" yelled Alyssa's voice.

"No way, Aly! It's now or never!" retorted Erin as she is tangled in the phone cord and falls.

"Well, you better get a move on! I'll make you at my locker."

Erin gets escapes from the tangled cord and hangs up. A bobcat, with orange fur and black spots all over and a red nose, wearing an purple bathrobe holding a vacuum, opens Erin's door. His name is Bonkers D. Bobcat, Erin's father.

"Morning, sweetie!" Bonkers greeted.

"Daddy!" Erin said surprised while her skirt fall down revealing her cuprise. Embarrassed, she yanks her skirt up.

"Oops! I forgot!" said Bonkers shutting the door. He knocks, and enters again. "Morning, sweetie! I came to see if you had any...dirty...clothes..." Bonkers notices that Erin's room her filled with an entire mess of them.

"Well, there they are! Help yourself!" Erin offered still trying to get dressed.

"Erin, I thought we talked about this." Bonkers said sadly.

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry, daddy," Erin replied ignoring. "I'll take care of it later."

With her pink sleeveless turtle-neck shirt only halfway on, she bumps into Bonkers. Bonkers helps her get the shirt on the rest of the way out.

"What's the big rush?" wondered Bonkers.

"I overslept." Erin said back.

"Well, I could drive you on my way to work." Bonkers suggested vacuuming up the dirty clothes.

"Uh, no thanks. I, um, really need the exercise." Erin thought of an excuse so her dad wouldn't humiliated at school.

"Aw, come on, Erin!" Bonkers whined.

Erin allows the tube of the vacuum get too near a cardboard cut out of a singing pop star. The head gets sucked in first. "Uh..."

Erin, who out about to leave, shrieks. "Daddy, no!" She grabs the cut out from wrecking it, whole Bonekers holds the machine. Finally, Erin irrirably turns off the vacuum cleaner and pulls out the cut out, which is now curled up.

"Aw, daddy! You ruined it!" Erin complained.

"Sorry about that," Bonkers apologized. "Who is that, anyway?"

"It's only Mina Mongoose," Danny said. "The hugest popstar on the planet."

"Can't be any bigger than Xandir Pifflebottom, the Mambo King! Everyone mambo! Mambo, mambo, mam-bo!" Bonkers cheered mambo-ing the dance with Erin.

"There's no time for this!" yelled Erin pulling free. "What is the teens see this?"

Erin rushes out the door and goes outside. Bonkers comes from the back of the house.

"Erin! Wait up! You forgot lunch! Have a good day!" Bonkers kisses Erin on the cheek. A group of skateboard jocks pass by and laugh pointing at Erin. Erin squirms mortifed by this and waves, then turns around with a scowl on her face.

Erin: _**They've been laughing since I can remember,**_

_**But they're not gonna laugh anymore!**_

Erin tried to open the gate, but it was too rusty. Instead, she groans and jumps over it.

_**No more "Erin the geek"!**_

_**No more "Goof of the week" like before!**_

At the last word Erin slips on a much of marbles kids were playing with. Meanwhile, Brandy and Dash Baxter are walking down the same lane.

Brandy: _**No more algabra tests 'til September!**_

She tore up her math quiz in half to prove her point. Suddenly, Erin bumps into them from the marbles.

Dash: _**No more lookin' at losers like him**_

Dash shoves Erin across the street, where Ed and Eddy are walking.

Ed:_** No more having to cheat**_

Eddy: _**No more mystery meat**_

Ed snatches Erin's lunch. Then, Terrance, Francess, and Duncan jumped on-screen and threw underwear at her, making her disgust.

Terrance:_** No more gym!**_

Francess: _**No more gym!**_

Duncan (muffled): _**No more gym!**_

All three: _**NO MORE GYM!**_

Cut to Beast Boy and Starfire.

Beast Boy: _**Gonna move to the mall!**_

Starfire: _**Gonna live in the pool!**_

Beast Boy pushes Erin in the arm for no absolute reason. The kids and teens make their way to school.

All: _**Cuz after today, I'm gonna be cruisin!**_

Erin: _**After today, he'll be mine!**_

All:_** After to day, my brains will be snoozin'**_

Erin: _**If I don't faint, I'll be fine!**_

Erin starts an old lady, Madame Foster, was was sitting on a bench.

Cindy and Libby:_** I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics**_

Nick and Danny:_** Then down with the texts books**_

Phil: _**And up with the comics!**_

Erin jumped into a flock of pigions, making them fly everywhere.

Erin: _**Just think of all the times I've been losin'**_

_**finding the right thing to say**_

All: _**Things will be goin' my way after today!**_

Erin noticed Tails walking by. She smiled and waved at him, but Tails didn't see.

Erin: _**He looked right through me!**_

_**And who could blame her?**_

_**I need a new me,**_

_**Plus some positive proof**_

_**That I'm not just a goof!**_

The school bus that reads "Toonacademy" drove down the road.

All: _**After today I'm gonna be cruising!**_

Gwen, Raven, Molly, Sam, and Yumi: _**No more pep rallies to cut!**_ (spoken sticking out their tongues) _**Yuck!**_

All: _**After today my brains'll be snoozing!**_

Toot: _**I'm gonna sit on my butt!**_

Erin: _**I've got less than an hour**_

_**And when this is ended,**_

_**I'll either be famous...**_

Erin slides down a railing, bumping into Principal Delmas (from Code: Lyoko).

Principal Delmas: _**Or you'll be suspended!**_

All: _**Just think of all of the time I've been losing**_

_**Waiting until I could say: Gonna be on my own, kiss the parents good-bye!**_

_**Gonna party from now 'til the end of July!**_

Erin climbs the bleachers feeling the wind press her face.

_**Things'll be going my way after today!**_

Suddenly the school bell rang, as everyone else went to homeroom.

Erin: _**I wish that this was the day after today...**_

She lost her balance and tripped over the steps, landing flat on her face. Everyone laughed tauntingly at her and walked away. Tails walks and helps her up.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

Erin, dazed, didn't notice him. "Uh-huh, yeah I'm ok. I just-GAH!" she realized right in front of her was her crush. "Tails! I just um, well I-I'm-I was just gonna-" Erin stuttered like a compete moronuntil she really messed up. Tails raised his eyebrows unimpressed. Erin blushed and laughed a bit, soon making a strange 'ha' noise Bonkers makes. In shock, she covers her mouth and runs off, banging into a garbage can, with more embarrassment.

Tails sighed, and headed staight for class.


	2. Chapter 2: To Stand Out

**Chapter 2**

**To Stand Out**

"I don't believe it! She finally says 'hi' to me and what do I do? I laugh! HA! Like a buge spaz!" Erin blamed herself against her locker.

She just foolishly talked to Tails, and not in a good way. The one she loved, but was so uncool to him to see her.

"Where have you been, buddy?"

Erin turns to see a girl. The girl had golden blonde hair down with a braid on the left side, aqua blue eyes, and wore black bangles, a red sleeveless shirt with a lioness head in the middle, a belt with a lioness head buckle, a red skirt with yellow capris, white socks, and white shoes with grey boarders. The girl is Alyssa. With her is a goth girl with blue and black hair, and wears a black collor, a black shirt with green sleeves, a black skirt with dark grey leggings, and black boots. She is Gwen, the goth girl from the bus.

"Alyssa! Gwen!" Erin yelled greeting her friends. "Did you guys get the camera?"

"Sure we did." Gwen said.

"Look, Erin, if my daddy catches me with this he'll kill me!" shouted Alyssa in panic. "Are you sure we gotta do this?"

"It's my only chance to impress him," replied Erin. "I'm just a nobody! But after today..."

Suddenly, light blinds the three. They cover their eyes, so they wouldn't feel any pain. Erin squints into it.

"Amy! Izzy!" she called.

A 12 year old hedgehog girl with pink fur, light green eyes, and wears a red headband, a red dress with white rim on the bottom, white gloves with golden ring bracelets, and red boots with white lines down. Another girl had orange curly hair, green eyes, and wears a green top, a green braclet, a green wrapped skirt, and green heels. Their name's what Erin called them in order. They were drinking two fountains with a straw. They also had the video equipment she needed for Erin's plan.

"Wow! All this is for us?" Erin asked shocked.

"We got it from Chris's mom's movie production." Amy said.

"Mmmmm. You guys should really try this!" Izzy offered.

"Oh, this is going to be so awesome!" Alyssa added.

Erin begins to wheel the video equipment away, but Izzy grabs it back.

"Erin, pay up!" Izzy said holding out her hand.

"Oh yeah, right here!" Erin remembered. She reaches into her backpack, and pulls out two cans of squeezeable cheese. Amy and Izzy look up and awe.

"Chedder!" Izzy wolf howls.

"Cheesy Whizzy!" Amy adds.

"Let do it, Amy!" said Izzy. The two spray an enormous amount of cheese in their mouths. Erin, Alyssa, and Gwen look disgusted and about to throw up.

"I have no idea why I hang out with you guys." Gwen said annoyed.

Izzy smacks her lips and suddenly coughs choking, spraying Erin and Alyssa with the cheese.

"Spe-castical!" Izzy said enjoying it. "Let's do this, ladies!"

--

Soon, at the school auditorium, the whole entire school is there for the announcements. Everybody is throwing making loud noise and throwing paper airplanes.

A 15 year old hedgehog with blue fur, dark green eyes, and wears white gloves, and red and white shoes. He's Sonic the Hedgehog, who comes up on stage.

"As student body president, I just want to say, 'yea' to all of us for a really neat year." Sonic called.

"Sonic! Talk to me! TALK TO ME, HONEEEEEY!" a girl named Bunnie shouted.

"Uh...right," Sonic said uneasy. "And also that I hope we can all come to my totally hot fancastic end-of-the-year party next Saturday that I host every year! But also to watch the Seiya Lights concert live on Pay-per-view." he said again.

In reply, students cheer for this, sounding like wild animals.

"Thank you. Thank you," Sonic bowed for more applause. "And now, without further a-do, Principal Delmas."

Just then, sudden silence falls. There is no sound but the squealing microphone, for the students dislike their principal that much. Delmas doesn't see that as he comes up on stage now and begins to speak.

"Thank you, Sonic! And good morning, boys and girls! You know, every year, on the last day of school, I have a couple of youngsters approach me and say, Principal Delmas, what can we do to now waste out summer vacation?'" asked the principal the academy. "'We don't want to waste out free time sleep or visiting friends'..."

"Say, uh, Tails. About Sonic's party..." a girl, Heather (from TDI), was whispering to Tails.

Through the curtain, Erin could see Heather talking to Tails. She closes it and puts zips a black tank-top, puts a purple wig on with yellow mongoose ears, and puts three earrings on.

"How are you doing down there?" Erin questioned.

"Don't give me that attitude. I'm doing it all for you." Izzy snapped.

"This is mad crazy! I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this." said Alyssa. "If daddy finds out, she's gonna fire me up for a slice of hyena girl pie!"

Alyssa trips over a wire, nearly exposing himself on stage. Erin quickly pulls her back up.

"Gosh, I hope this works." Erin whispered.

"...How about math slumber parties, eh?" Delmas continued. Just then, the spotlight went out on him. "Wha-"

Erin turns her glasses into shades and gives a thumbs up. It gestered for Alyssa to press a button. Then rock music begins to play. A big screen rises over Principal Delmas.

"Huh?" the principal asked noticing the screen rising. "Hey!" he said irrirated. Erin, in a Mina Mongoose costume with sunglasses, appears on the screen. Izzy flips a switch. "You better get down..." a trapdoor opens under him, as he falls down and the trapdoor closes. Izzy laughs at this.

Erin begins to lip synch.

Erin (lip synching): _**Some people settle for the typical thing:**_

_**Living all their lives waiting in the wings.**_

_**It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time**_

_**Before I move to the front of the line.**_

The people cheered. Jake, Spud, and Trixie high five. Tails controlled himself excitedly in his seat as he fidgeted.

_**I watch you watching every move that I make**_

_**You gotta believe that I got what it takes.**_

Doing a little dance, Erin trips herself backstage and tumbles to front stage. The students scream in approval.

Music: _**To stand out above the crowd**_

_**Even if gotta shout out loud!**_

Erin is amazed to see her plan working. Everyone loves her, not feeling like a geek anymore. She notices Tails in the front row. Izzy laughs joyously and tickles Alyssa of the success. Both give Erin a thumbs up.

_**'Til mine is the only face you'll see.**_

_**Gonna stand out 'til you notice me.**_

Izzy turns on a fire extinguisher.

"A little smokage! Arooooo-ooo-oooo!" she shouted out turning on the smoke.

Erin (lip synching): _**If I make you stop and take a look at me**_

_**Instead of just walking by,**_

_**Tehre's nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_**If it was getting you to notice I'm alive.**_

Amy hands Gwen a rope with a hook on it. Gwen sneaks under the fog and hooks Erin's belt from behind.

_**All I need is half a chance**_

_**A second thought, a second glance**_

_**Will prove I got whatever it takes.**_

_**It's a piece of cake**_

Gwen gives Amy a gesture, who pulls the rope and Erin goes flying around the room.

Music: _**To stand out above the crowd**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud.**_

"Wow! Who is that girl?" a boy's voice asked.

Erin grabs a basketball and slam dunks. As she swings back, she reaches for Tails' hand.

'_**Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna...**_

Just as Erin's hand is about to reach Tails', the music dies. Erin trips about, finally falling behind Principal Delmas, who removes Erin's shades.

"Hey, it's that Toon Girl!" a boy's voice calls.

"We're busted, ah." Izzy said.


	3. Chap3: Bonker' Idea for a Bond

**CHAPTER 3**

**Bonker' Idea for a Bond**

Meanwhile, Bonkers was at this part-time job: Baby Photography at the public mall. Right now, she was taking a picture of Hana-chan. But no luck. He is squeaking a rubber duck.

"Come on, widdle guy! Smiley wiley!" Hana cooed for the baby. It only cried a lot more.

"Aw, come on Hana! Do it for yo..."

Distracted, he pushes so hard that the squeaker from the duck pops out and Bonkers swallows it.

"ACK! ACK! ACK!" Bonkers kept making squeaking sounds. Hana likes it and starts to smile. He starts to take advantage and takes pictures and playing peekaboo with the child.

A humaniod male hyena name Banzai, taller then Bonkers, wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, baggy jeans, and black and white shoes, glares at this and slaps Bonkers behind as the squeaker comes out.

"Stop playing around! We got work to do!" Banzai ordered.

"Okay, Hana, back to your mother." Bonkers said struggling with Hana but finally hands her to MajoRika and Hana waves good-bye.

"You have such a way with children!" MajoRika commented.

"You have such a way with children! Blah!" Banzai said mocked to himself.

"Okay, who's next?" Bonkers called out. Bonkers approaches a girl named Kimi and her mother. "Okay now! Next over..."

"Step aside, Bonk," said Banzai pushing Bonkers out of the way. "Let a professional show how it's done. Okay! Who's never over here?" he sees Kimi. "Heh, heh! Oh, hello..."

Kimi kicks Pete in the leg.

Kimi giggles and hides.

"D'oh! You lucky man!" Banzai said to Kimi's mother. "Come on here! It's time to take your picture!"

"Peekaboo!" Kimi says.

"What? Man, she's so cute." Banzai said running to the other side.

"Peekaboo!" Kimi shouted. Finally, Banzai finally catches her.

"Wow, Banzai. You sure are great with children!" Bonkers said.

"Oh, yeah. Well, they love me." Banzai replied. It was envious to see that he was holding Kimi by the collar trying to hit him.

"Alyssa, my youngest daugther, has been begging me to take her on vacation this summer." Banzai said to Bonkers.

"So, where you going?" Bonkers asked.

Banzai takes some velcro and attachs from one end to the set to Kimi's pants so she can't move.

"Nothing but the great outdoors, of course!" he said back. "It's a great ideal to bond between father and daughter."

"Oh, Erin would never do anything like that!" Bonkers said giving Kimi a Mickey doll.

"I don't know about that, Bonkers. Something's wrong when a kid won't spend time together with family," Banzai explained. "He might as well be teaming up with gangs and stealing hard cold cash and causing choas..." he takes the doll away from Kimi who cries.

"Relax. Erin's a good kid. She told me because it was good. He'd never do something like that!" Bonkers stated.

--

At school, Erin, Izzy, and Amy are sitting outside the principal's office. Miss Lemon (also from Recess), a secretary, is multi-tasking by typing and humming the funeral march.

Erin is depressed. "I'm a failure, a complete loser!" she groaned. "My one chance to impress Tails and I blew it up!"

"Pffft, it can't be that bad." Amy said cooled.

"Hey, Erin, look! It's the leaning tower of cheeza!" Izzy said getting Erin's attention stuffing the cheese in her mouth. Izzy cheers for her, but Erin's more disturbed.

Alyssa and Gwen step out of the office with a bad look on their faces.

"Oh, man! My daddy is going to sqwash me like a bug!" Alyssa yelled. Gwen nod firmly.

"I bet my mom is gonna make me do chores for three weeks." Gwen agreed.

"Hey, you two! Detention!" Izzy laughs.

A cold voice comes from Delmas. "Izzy and Amy Rose."

"Okay, we're coming!" said Amy nervously. She hands Erin Izzy's can of cheese. "Erin, you're one of my best friends, guard this with your life!"

She and Izzy wheel the video equipment into the Principal's office. Amy gives Erin a thumbs up, but Izzy grabs her inside.

"Hey, Del-mas! What's up, man?" Izzy greeted from inside. The door shuts. Erin sadly puts her head in her hands.

Tails, Sonic, and Trent come up near the office.

"...with all the kids, teens, and cool adults, it's gonna be hard," said Sonic. "The place will huge, and like since there's many trees and stuff, the theme could be "Mina Mongoose Goes Rain Forest". BTW, Wool..." he notices Tails not listening to him, but staring at Erin.

"Tails? Yo? Are you even listening?" asked Sonic.

Sonic smiles. "I-haay...", then made clicking noises.

Trent just eyebrow raised at him with a smile.

Tails walks over to Erin, but stops. Sonic gives Tails a nudge to push towards her.

"No, I don't want to..." Tails retorts.

"Talk to her!" offered Sonic whispering.

Tails clears his throat a few times. Erin is still saddened and doesn't pay any attention. Tails shrugs at his friends.

"Tap her!" Trent suggested.

Taking it, Tails taps Erin who immediately stands up, startled. The books and papers Tails held go flying. Erin looks at Tails and smiles. She gets down and helps Tails picking up the items.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Tails apologized.

"It's okay. Really." Erin responded. The two reach for the one last paper between them at the same time, his and Erin's hand touch. They stay that way for a moment, but then blush and let go embarrassed. "Um, I liked your dance."

"Yeah. Seriously? Uh, yes! It's from Mina Mongoose's new video!"

"I know! He's a genius!"

"Yep she is! He, He's doing a concert shown at the party."

"I know."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Erin fidgets and fumbles for a while. What else can she say to him? "Um, uh, Tails, I was, um, sorta thinkin' that maybe you and me could...go to the party. Together! Of course if you don't wanna go with me I understand..."

"Well, I was sorta kinda thinking that...I'd love to!" Tails replied excited.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Terrifle!"

"Wonderful!"

"All right!"

"Okay!"

Interrupting the two, Sonic grabs Tails' arm and starts to drag him away as Trent leaves with them.

"Come on, Tails," insisted Sonic. "We don't want to belabor the moment, do we now?" She sweatdropped.

"Well, I'd better be going." said Tails.

"I'll call you later!" Erin called.

"Okay then! Bye!"

Tails waves and backs from the door. Giggling nervously, he says a final "Bye." and leaves the office.

"See? That wasn't so bad. I told you girls are easy to deal with." Sonic told Tails.

"Yep." Trent nodded.

"Yes! He said yes!" Erin cheered for victory. "WHAAAA-HOOOO!! Everybody mambo!"

Suddenly, Erin grabs Miss Lemon from his seat and begins to dance with her.

"It's not my break yet!" she said confused. Hearing the racket, Izzy, Amy, and Delmas come out from the office.

"Yeah! Dance with her! Groove with her!" Izzy yelled as Amy wooted.

"Miss Lemon!" said Principal Delmas.

"Yes sir!" Miss Lemon asked sing-songish.

"Get that girl's father on the phone right now!"

"Right away, sir!"

--

Meanwhile, Bonkers is answering his cellphone at the discount store.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Bobcat. This is Principal Delmas," the other voice on the line said. "I'm calling because of your daughter, Erinbubble92."

"Erin? Oh, my gosh! Is she hurt?" Bonkers asked concerned.

"No Mr. Bobcat, she's in trouble!"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"Dressed like a gang member..."

"Gang member?" Bonkers repeated.

"...your son caused the entire school to break into a riotous frenzy!"

"Riot? It couldn't be my..."

"If I were you, Mr. Bobcat, I'll seriously think the way you're raising your child before she ends up in the ELECTRIC CHAIR!!"

"The electric chair?" said Bonkers worried and drop sthe phone. "What am I gonna do?"

Soon, she walks into a section.

"Blue light special on aisle 3. Blue light special on aisle 3." the PA announced.

Following the light like in a trance, Bonkers sees a bobblehead of a doofus fishing. Bonkers bobs the head with bounces, and suddenly strokes an idea.

"Lake Destiny!" Bonkers shouted in result.

Back at the photo studio, Banzai is about to take a picture of Kimi who is still velcoed to the seat.

"Okay, now smile!" said Banzai. Kimi gives a smirk, but suddenly, Bonkers's face is in the viewfinder.

"Lake Destiny, Idaho!" Bonkers shouts.

"Lake Whodawannahanna..." Banzai said puzzled.

"You were right, Banzai. Nothing like the great outdoors to increase the bond between father and duaghter! You said so yourself!" Bonkers replied.

"Well, yeah, but, ah..."

Bonkers dances away happily to his own beat.

"I'm going fishing! Yes I'm going fishing with my girl!"

"Yah!" Banzai grumbled shaking it off. "Okay, give me a big smi..."

He only sees the pants remaining in the seat. Kimi runs after Banzai.


	4. 4:One Fib Makes Her World Crash

**Chapter 4**

**One Fib Makes Her World Crash**

The school bell rang, as the kids and teens dash out of the school, knowing that it's finally over, and can do whatever they want. Most students greeted Erin.

"Cool concert, babe! You rock!" Numbuh 4 yelled to her.

"What?" Erin asked confused. He thought his plan failed.

"Great job Dennis!" Lindsay said.

"Hey, Erin. You dance was totally impressive..." Yada-kun swooned.

"Uh, thanks!" Erin replied.

Then, Sonic, Trent, and Owen come by as Sonic pushes Yada-kun away from her.

"Forget it, hansome. She's Tails'." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Trent agreed.

"Way go to, girl!" Alyssa congrats jumping on Erin's shoulders. Gwen come over them.

"We heard about you and Tails!" added Gwen.

"You guys!" Erin said pushing Alyssa off her. She gets back up again and noogies the girl, but Erin just phases through and Alyssa falls down again.

"See, I told you our plan would work!" Gwen said getting up.

"Come on guys, let's woot for Erin!" offered Alyssa. "Erin! Erin!" he chanted.

"Erin! Erin!" Gwen joined in.

"Knock it off already!" Erin shouted, a little annoyed and embarrassed.

"Erin!" Amy joins as she and Izzy walk over.

"Erin! Dennis! WaterIce Girl Wonder!" Izzy hollered.

"Erin! Erin! Erin!" cheerleaders cheered.

Soon, more and more students cheer and chant, "ERIN! ERIN!" until, everyone does it. Erin is shocked. She thought her plan backfired, but it didn't. It made things better, and could hook up with Tails! Glad about this, she dances her way home while listening to her CD player.

Music:_** All I need is half a chance **_

_**A second thought, a second glance **_

_**Will prove I got whatever it takes**_

Erin (lip synching): _**It's a piece of cake**_

Music: _**To stand out above the crowd.**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud.**_

_**'Til mine is the only face you'll see.**_

_**Gonna stand out.**_

_**Stand out.**_

_**Stand Out. (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**Stand Out.**_

_**'Til mine is the only face you'll see.**_

_**Gonna stand out so you notice me**_

Erin kicks the gate of her house open and walks in. Bonkers, also outside, is packing a LOAD of stuff onto the top of the police car. So high, it reaches to HALF of the house's height. And still keeps packing and strapping.

"Going somewhere, daddy?" Erin questioned.

"Sure am, Erin ole gal!" Bonkers replied proudly.

"Cool! Have a great time! If you gonna be gone more than a month, call me."

"But Erin, this isn't just my vacation. it's me and one of my best friend!"

"Like who, Uncle Fall Apart Rabbit, Uncle Jitters, or Grumbles?"

"No, silly, with you!"

With that, Erin collapses in horror with a revolting expression.

"Uh, Erin?" Bonkers asks.

Erin opens her eyes up. "Wha...What did you say?" she asked.

"That's right! You and me, Erin! We'll spend some real time together!" Bonkers hugged Erin happily.

"I think I'm going to be sick to my stomache!" Erin clenched her stomach. She can't believe this was really happening!

"Hey! I gotta present for you!"

Bonkers grabs Erin and puts a too big orange jumpsuit on him and hands fishing gear. Bonkers pulls the cord and the jumpsuit inflates, making Erin look like a big bouncing ball.

"You look like I did at your age!" Bonkers said.

"Please don't say that." said Erin.

"Wait! I saved the best for last!" Bonkers removes an old suitcas and blows the dust off it. "It was handed down from Bobcat to Bobcat to Bobcat! And now, it's yours!" She takes out to reveal a fishing rod and gives it to Erin.

"A stick?" Erin guessed.

"Don't be silly! It's a fishing pole!"

"Fishing? We're going fishing?!"

"Yep, just like me and my dad! Two buddies fishing on that same lake, away from it all!" Bonkers exaggerated.

"I don't wanna be away from it all!" Erin mocked. "I like it all!"

"Hey, look!" Bonkers said taking out a map. "We're using the same map me and my pop used! We'll even take the same route, and stops, see same sights..."

"But that can take weeks! Months!" Erin yelled.

"My rightful point!" Bonkers said. "Getting there is half the fun anyways."

Erin pushes the map away. "Put it away. It is not gonna happen, seriously."

"Careful. You'll wrinkle my past...and our future! Let the map be within you!"

"That's very nice and everything, but serious, there's this party I have to go to..."

Bonkers interrupts her. "There'll be several parties in your life. When I was your age, I never been invited to a party! And look at me now!"

"Great, daddy." Erin said sarcastic seeing her dad was not the best example.

Her father opens the police cab door. "So hop in!"

Erin closes the door and retorts, "No."

"All right, then. Guess I have to go ALL by meself. That's all," Bonkers tries persuading sadly. "Just sit in the boat...ALL alone. And talk to myself...ALL alone."

"I guess so!" replied Erin brightly.

"Aw, come on!" Bonlers said opening the door again.

"No, daddy!" Erin snaps shutting it. The pattern continues.

"Just go in!"

"Nope!"

"Please!"

"No way!"

Bonkers opens it and this time stuffs Erin like a kidnapper. "Come on, get in there!" Finally, his strength is stronger and successfully pushes Erin inside, closing the door before she could get out.

"Darn!" Erin grumbled.

"We're ready for blast off!" Bonkers spoke as she goes around the door and gets in the left front seat. "Ready for adventure, Erin?"

"Why are you doing this?!" Erin demanded.

"'Cause I don't want you to end up in the electric chair!" Bonkers responded serious. He didn't know Pricky was being overdramatic. He hugs Erin which deflates the jumpsuit.

"The electric chair?" Erin said puzzled. "What are you..."

"I'm not giving up on you. Together, we're gonna work this out and have a good time."

"Work this out? But..."

"No 'buts' this time, Erin girl! Your ol' pop knows what's best!"

Bonkers starts the engine and backs the police car out.

"Goodbye, house! Goodbye, mailbox!" he waved to the items. He runs over his fence, distracted, while turned the street. "Goodbye pile of broken wood!"

Erin speaks to himself disappointed. "Well goodbye, hopes. Goodbye, dreams. Goodbye, Tails," suddenly she recalled about him, and he might get worried. "Tails! Daddy, I gotta stop at a friend's house! I have to talk to someone!"

"Well..." Bonkers hesitates.

Erin grabs the steering wheel, and the police car sceechs down the street. She passes a few houses, other mailboxes, knocking some things over in the front yard. After that, it directly stops in front of Tails' house. Erin gets out of the car.

"Make it quick, Erin. We got some road to put behind us!" insisted Bonkers.

Erin walks up the porch and rings the doorbell. A mean and serious looking brown fox wearing a gernal suit, Amandues, looks down and growls at Erin angrily.

"Ahh!" Erin yelped startled. "Hi! Is Tails home? My name is Erin and we go to the same academy with me."

"Wait, it's okay, dad," Tails said coming out. "Erin's a friend from school."

Amandues pats Tails on the head lovingly, then growls at Erin again. He turns and goes back inside.

"Sorry, my dad is a little overprotective." Tails apologized. Erin mumbles something he couldn't make out. "Uh, you wanna sit down?"

Erin resumes to mumble, then helps Tails sit down on the porch bench. Amandues, peeks through the mail slot and snarls at Erin. She nervously puts her hands behind her back and smirks.

"Dad!" Tails said, catching his dad spying again.

"Aww..." Amandues groaned and closed the mail slot behind him.

"I promise he'll be better when you pick me up for the party." Tails spoke to Erin.

"Uh, that's why I came over." Erin started.

"I'm really looking forward to it."

"Yeah, I was, too."

"WAS?" Tails repeated disapointed raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you see my daddy wants this stupid father/daughter bond, and..." Erin gets cut off.

"Oh, don't worry. It's just an idiotic party."

"No, it's not!" Erin protested. "Tails, I really want to go with you."

"No, Erin, I understand. Sometimes in our lives these things happen." Tails said.

"He surprised me. I don't even want to go! But, he keeps forcing me, meaning I have no other choice."

"I guess I can find someone else."

Those were seven words Erin didn't want from him.

"Someone else?" Erin asked feeling rejected.

"I'll talk to you later."

"WAIT!" she stopped. "Um, you know, my daddy is taking me to...THE MINA MONGOOSE CONCERT IN L.A.!!"

Erin put her hands over her month realizing. Where the heck where THAT come from??

"Your dad is taking you all through the country to see the hottest singer in L.A?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, my dad... and Mina used to be together... in a band!" Erin said, giggling.

The police car horn honks loudly.

"Come on, Erin! Let's get this show on the road!" Bonkers said impatient.

"Just a minute, you...party...animal,...you." Erin called.

Bonkers looks confused, then grins.

"You're actually serious?" Tails asked eagerly. Mina Mongoose was one of his favorite singers of all time.

"Absolutely!" Erin lied. "So, you weren't thinking of going with someone else, have ya?"

"Gee, I guess..." Tails trailed off.

"Because I hoped you would, and so see when we join Mongoose for the final note!"

"Sounds exciting!"

"Well, I wouldn't miss out date for anything that wasn't exciting, Tails."

Tails giggles and kisses Erin on the cheek. Erin blushes and dreamily walks back to the police car.

"Have a great time at the concert, Erin!" Tails called. "I'll see you on TV!"

Suddnely, Erin felt as her whole life went down the drain. She knew she lied to Tails, and couldn't ruin it. What was he supposed to do?


	5. Chapter5: Life on the Open Road

**Chapter 5**

**Life on the Open Road**

Bonkers is driving the police cab, leaving the city. He is driving and running the camcorder at the same time.

"Day one: Ah, the open road. This moment reminds me of my childhood," said Bonkers. "And here's my girl, Erin! Say 'Hi', Erin!" he leaned the camcorder almost to Erin's face.

However, Erin was frustrated. Her daddy wanted to take her away from Tails, her friends, and refound popularity.

"Can't at you least wave?" Bonkers asked.

Erin shoves the camcorder in the lens.

"Not now, please daddy." Erin said disturbed.

"What a joker!" Bonkers shouted thinking her son was actually kidding. The bobcat puts the camcorder down, then notices Erin really depressed.

Bonkers takes out a list, a long list, from his pocket. "Here we go! Erin, how about we play a game? You think a name, and I'll try and guess who it is," offers her. "Man or woman?"

"Man!"

"Man, eh? That's a tough one. Uh...Walt Disney?" Bonkers guesses.

"Right." Erin replied showing no interest at all.

"Great! Now I'll think of someone."

_**ON HOLIDAY!!**_

Erin turned on the music to stop the boring game. Bonkers hears the music play as Erin does an air guitar in his seat.

Bonkers says: "So, you want music? My dad and I used to listen to this old song millions of times!"

Competitive, he cuts the rock genre off by putting in a cassette tape into the slot which starts playing some country/bluegrass. Bonkers sings along to the lyrics.

Erin didn't want to listen to some old tune the whole time, and changes back to the rock music. Bonkers turns it back to the song and goes back and forth with the switching.

Rock.

Bluegrass.

Rock.

Bluegrass.

Rock.

Bluegrass.

Rock.

Bluegrass. Rock. Bluegrass. Rock. Bluegrass. Rock.

BOOM!

This breaks the radio apart due to the conscent clicking.

"Oh great, daddy! Now we don't have any music!" Erin pouted, on/off.

"Oh, it can't be that bad. We have to entertain ourselves." soluted Bonkers.

All of a sudden, there was a clinking noise. Bonkers turns to see the car keys doing the rythem. Then, the car engine backfiring joins to the beat. Bonkers starts to whistle the tune.

Bonkers (singing): _**Do you need a break from modern living?**_

_**Do you long to shed your weary load?**_

_**If your nerves are raw and your brain is fried,**_

_**Just grab a friend and take a ride Together upon the open road!**_

_**(speaking) C'mon, Erin!**_

Erin (singing): _**All in all I'd rather have detention!**_

_**All in all I'd rather eat a toad!**_

"Yuck!" Bonkers stuck out his tongue disgusted. He turns to the traffic, driving like a mad person.

_**An old man drives that's such a klutz **_

_**That I'm about to hurl my guts**_

_**Directly upon the open road!**_

Bonkers (singing):_** There's nothing can upset me 'cause now we're on our way!**_

_**Our trusty map will guide us straight and true!**_

Erin (singing): _**June please don't forget me! I will return some day!**_

Erin yelled as both were about to crash where were traffic cones and an arrow pointing the 'right' direction, as conscruction work was being done. But, Bonkers was only playing attention to the map, as his face was on it and steered using his feet.

_**Though I may be in traction when I do!**_

Luckily, the car passes it through, so they wouldn't get hurt. Some works fell off, because of that.

Bonkers (singing): _**Me and Erin relaxing like the old days!**_

Erin (singing over Bonkers): _**It's far worse than dragon breath and acne!**_

Bonkers (singing): _**In a buddy-buddy kind of mode!**_

Erin (singing over Bonkers): _**I'm so mad I think I may explode!**_

Bonkers (singing): _**When I see that highway I could cry!**_

Eron (singing): _**You know, that's funny, so could I!**_

Both (singing): _**Just being out on the open road!**_

A pick-up truck driving by shows a man playing a piano and three mermaids, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina (from the anime "Mermaid Melody") spring out.

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina (singing): _**Hey boys!**_

_**Is this the way to Nashville?**_

Bonkers can only drool looking at them, like all boys, then the truck goes off and the two turn to the other side, where an angry driver is yelling at them with cautian.

Mr. Barkin (singing): _**Watch it, Mack!**_

_**Or you'll be getting towed!**_

A prison car pulls up on-screen to show Mr. Croker behind bars.

Croker (singing): _**I'm in no hurry to arrive**_

_**'Cause I'll be turning sixty-five **_

_**The next time I see the open road!**_

Bonkers looks at Croker, then at depressed Erin, visioning Erin in a white and black striped prison uniform. In panic, he drives away quickly.

Prince Charming and The Ugly Step-Sister (whom dressed as a girl) drove up in a weird car.

Charming (singing): _**Just a week of rest and relaxation,**_

Step-Sister (spoken): _**Duh, yeah!**_

Charming (singing): _**And the odd romantic episode!**_

Erin (spoken): _**VERY odd!**_

Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck are waiting as Donald is holding a bunch of camping gear behind his back.

Mickey (singing): _**And it's Californ-eye-ay or bust!**_

An old lady drove up in a hot wheels car with a million cats inside. She is the Crazy Old Cat Lady (from KND).

Crazy Old Cat Lady (singing): _**Look out you dirtbags!**_

_**Eat my dust!**_

_**From now on I'm on the open road!**_

Bonkers (singing):_** It's me and little Erin, my pip-squeak pioneer!**_

A bunch of witches, old and young, drive past them.

Witches (singing): _**Their car edges forever "Westward Ho!"**_

_**(spoken) Ye Haw!**_

Erin (singing): _**Could someone call a taxi and get me out of here**_

_**To Beverly Hills 90210?**_

All (singing): _**Oh, every day another new adventure! **_

_**Every mile another new zip code!**_

_**And the cares we had are gone for good!**_

Erin (singing):_** And I'd go with them if I could!**_

All (singing): _**I got no strings on me!**_

_**I'm feeling fancy free!**_

_**How wonderful to be on the open rooooooooooooad!!**_

At the long note 'road', everyone else was dancing on top of their cars while Bonkers drove under a bridge, into the sunset, knocking a new stuff off the police car. Well, at least Erin hoped it'll get a little better...or not.


	6. Chapter 6: Lester's Possum Park

**Chapter 6**

**Lester's Possum Park**

The next day, Bonkers was still driving holding the map in his face and steering the wheel with his feet. Erin was looking out the window out of tiredness, but then...she sees a truck about to ram into them! So, she grabs the wheel back into the right path before they were road kill.

"You almost got us squashed like a vegetable," Erin shouted. "How come you can't give me the map?"

"No thanks," Bonkers replied. "Nagigating is a huge responsibilty! Besides, you don't wanna ruin the big surprise, don't ya? I'm taking you somewhere YOU would even like!"

"Sure it will." Erin said in a mocking tone.

The police car pulls up to an old looking attraction marked "Lester's Possum Park" and stop at the parking lot.

"Gosh! It's even better than I recall!" Bonkers said happily.

Nearby, a irrirated mother is pulling her young 4 year old daughter through the entrance, which the symbol resembles the mouth of a Opossum.

"NO, MOMMY! I DON'T WANNA GO!" the girl cried.

Erin, who looked at that, unenthused, said: "Yeah, fun! Tell you what: I'm gonna wait here in the car, to hide from total embarrassment."

"Ha ha, Erin you funny girl! Don't be such a party pooper! It'll be fun!" Bonkers said as he pulls his daughter who yelped.

Inside was an small, tight old theater. A sleeply person wearing a possum costume introduces on stage.

"Howdy there, y'all. Lester's proud to present the Possum Jamboree...and stuff. So here he is." it said in a poor tone as the curtian closed.

Few people clap while Erin and Bonkers enter.

"Great! Just in time!" he said broadly.

"Just get this over with so I can move on with my life." Erin mumbled. "IF I have a life after this."

The curtain opens to show four holes in the surface. One of the holes pops out a mechanical possums.

"Howdy, people! Who's your favorite possum?" it asked.

"LESTER!" few characters shouted in reply.

"Oh...no." Erin groaned. She just entered The Baby Zone 101.

"I got us a seat front row!" Bonkers said grabbed Erin again.

"Let me introduce you to the gang!" Lester said as three more possums come out from the holes. "Bobby, Robby, and Melpohie!"

Melophie looks like it's gonna explode in any second with that electrical short.

"Hey, Lester, ready for yodeling?" the third one questioned.

"Sure am, Melophie." Lester said back.

Lester (singing): _**Now gather 'round,**_

_**my possum pals, and join the jamboree**_

_**Come hoot 'n' howl 'n' holler from the heart!**_

"This is pathetic!" Erin said under her breath.

_**And every chicken, pig, 'n' goat'll**_

_**help by yelpin' out a yodel**_

_**Here at Lester's Possum Park!**_

Erin looks down and sees a girl giving her a creepy smile, loose teeth and all.

"Sing with me! It's yodenin' time!" Lester called. Many of the kids and adults who came yodel along including Bonkers. Erin is just disgusted while the song gets worse.

_**Lester's Possum Park**_

_**Well don't you want to be, a'hanging from a tree?**_

_**We're mighty glad to see ya and the parking's always freeeeeee!**_

The possums begins to break apart.

_**Here at Lester's Po-Po-Po-Po...**_

The person in the costume thumps the machine to make it resuming singing.

_**Possum Park!**_

As the stupid song ends, Bonkers caught it all on video. He then sees a little gift shop.

"Stay here! I have an idea, my little possum pal, I'll be right back!" Bonkers spoke leaving toward the gift shop.

Erin sighs. "It's offical. My life's a living..."

"Hello, little girl!" speaks a man in a Lester Possumr costume.

Erin turns around and tries to ignore him, but Lester comes around Erin's face.

"Who's your favorite possum pal?" Lester asked annoyingly.

"Touch me and get hurt!" Erin snapped putting out her hands in front of her for protection.

"Aw, why the long face, fella? You're so sad! Boo hoo hoo!" he cried a bit taunting. "I know! You need a big hug from Lester!"

"No way! You are not..." Too late, as Lester hugs Erin like a teddy bear.

"See? Now you feel all good inside!"

That was when Erin angrily SLAPS Lester in the face which turns his false head backwards and puts out.

"Beat it, doofus!" Erin yelled.

Lester tumbles off backwards unable to see where he's going. He is knocked down by multiple of kids and dragged off.

"Oh no! No, daddy! Not that! Not that! Please!" Erin begged. Bonkers comes back wearing a dead possum hat and puts one on Erin.

"There you go, sport! Let's get our picture taken!" Bonkers said.

At the photo booth, another little girl is seen crying her wits out.

"You have GOT to be kidding." Erin said. "Can I not have my picture taken?"

"Ok, but you're missing all the fun!" said Bonkers.

After a few moments, Erin hears lots of people laughing. Bonkers is hanging down between two possum to get his picture took.

"Hi ya, baby!" Bonkers waved at Erin.

"Hey, look! Check out the dork!" a boy named Mandark pointed at Bonkers, laughing.

"Say, 'sassafras'." the photographer told.

"Sassyfasss!" Bonkers shouts.

Suddenly, the branch broke sending one possum toward Erin in the face. It crawls down his shirt, making Erin move around as the possum 'tickles' her. Musicians start to play country music, mistaking Erin dancing. Bonkers gets up and walks over as the possum finally gets out of Erin's body.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Bonkers said grabbing Erin and starts dancing with her.

"No, daddy, stop! This is humiliating!" Erin cried.

Bonkers finishes the dance with Erin on his knee.

"It's Dork and Dork Daughter!" Mandark teased.

Through Erin, she listens to everyone laughing at her and her dad. With rage, Erin throws her hat on the ground and fights her way out of the crowd. She goes into the car only to find it jammed. She pounds his fists while the weather pours heavily with rain. Erin walks to the highway to run away. A passing car sprays the girls with water, but continues. Bonkers follows her.

"Erin! What are you trying to do?" Bonkers asked.

"Trying to get away from you!" Erin snapped repulsed. She leaves the highway and goes back into the car.

"From me? What did I do?"

"FORGET IT!"

"I thought the two of us were having fun. What's matter?"

"Nothing. Just get in."

Bonkers hesitates, however.

"COME ON!" repeated Erin roaring.

Bonkers sadly unlock the door and Erin gets in. Bonkers goes around and gets in the front seat. He then hands Erin the hat he threw away.

"Uh, you dropped your hat." Bonkers said wearily.

Now, Erin was ticked off. This was it. She rolls down the window and throws the hat away once more.

**"THIS IS THE MOST WORST VACATION EVER! YOU DRAG ME FROM HOME, YOU JAM ME IN THIS STUPID CAR THEN DRIVE A MILLION MILES AWAY TO SEE SOME DUMB...RAT SHOW!! CALL ME WHEN THE TRIP'S OVER!!"**

With that, Bonkers starts the car rejected and drives off.

--

**(A/N) I feel really guilty. Sorry I couldn't use Barney because I don't like the show anymore, Carly. Really I am!)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Shocking Campout!

**Chapter 7**

**A Shocking Campout!**

At a campground, Bonkers is setting up the tent, and Erin is sadly sitting by a river. As Erin picks up a stick and stirs the water, she sees an image of Tails. Suddenly, Bonkers steps in front of the imaginative face.

"Hey, Erin. You wanna fish with me?" Bonkers asked tentatively. "Only a few more days 'til Lake Destiny."

"Maybe later." Erin replied dully.

"Okay then."

Erin walks off. Bonkers burdenly returns to the tent, and rolls a sleeping bag. While in the tent, a larger RV rolls over the top of it and pops out a hot tub, basketball court, a bowling alley, and a swimming pool.

Erin comes back after seeing what's happened, and says, "Now THAT'S camping! Count me in!" she said excitedly changing her mood.

"You say something?" Bonkers asked confused still under the tent, unaware. "Ow!" Over him head a figure stepped out with steam covering up. Soon the steam cleared and Bonkers knew who the figure was.

"Banzai?"

"Bonkers? What a coincide-do-dah!" Banzai said. "Who'da thunk it, eh?"

"Is Alyssa here?" Erin asked.

"Sure, and her other little friends too. I bet she's around here somewhere in this joint."

Inside the RV, Alyssa is listening to the music loudly and sweeping listening to Mina Mongoose on the stereo. She acts the mop like a microphone, and keeps singing. Erin came in and turns the stereo off. Alyssa is still singing in his own little world.

"EVEN IF YOU GOT TO SHOUT OUT LOUD! NO MATTER WHAT YOU LOOK IT'S ERIN AND...Erin!" Alyssa stopped surprised and embarrassed seeing Erin in front of her. "Whoa dog! It's a small world after all! Didn't expect to run into you."

"Yeah, Mrs. Dance Revolution Kyle." Erin joked.

"Erin?"

The teenager turns around to see her other friends, Gwen and a girl name Carly, who came.

"You're here?" Carly finished.

"Yeah! You guys came?" Erin asked.

"Sure. Our parents letted us!" Gwen replied.

"Yeah, Erin! You ain't got the moves too!" Alyssa said, doing a little sprint dance.

"Well you can keep the moves. What I wouldn't mind is having this," Erin told. "You're so lucky!"

"Me? Aw, please! You're the star!"

"What?" Erin asked confused.

"You're kidding us, right?" Gwen said. "Going to the Mina Mongoose concert! It's unbelievable!"

"Who told you that?" Erin questioned.

"Girl, everyone in town knows about it. You're gonna be famous, buddy! Especially with TAILS." Alyssa spoke.

"Um, there's just one little tinny winny problem. Only one person doesn't know."

"Who is..."

"My father."

--

On top of the RV, Banzai and Bonkers begin to bowl in the bowling alley.

"Tell me, Bonkers, is your kid still a little off?" Banzai asked.

"I have no idea what's the prob. It seems what I do it drives away from me and Erin," Bonkers sighed. "Maybe I should back off..."

"WRONG! Look, if you keep them under thumb, they'll never end up in the gutter!" Banzai explained as he bowls. He gets in nine pins but one stands and growls.

Bonkers said. "Too bad, Banzai. So close. Almost."

"Almost? Ha! Watch this! ALYSSA!!" Banzai called.

Alyssa runs up to the roof like a follower soldier in the army. "Yes Sir! Coming, Sir! Yes, Sir!" Banzai points to the pin. Alyssa goes over, whacks it with her foot, and the pin gets knocked down.

"Woohoo! Strike-ola! Yep! Thank you! Thank you! Yes! And the crowd goes wild!" Banzai imitates a crowd cheering for him. "High five, girl!" Him and Alyssa high five each other. "Say, Bonkers, wanna stay for dinner with us?"

"Sweet!" Erin said as she enters.

"Oh thanks, Banzai. Erin and I have some fish to catch!" Bonkers retorted.

"Aw, daddy, we can do that tomorrow," Erin whined then turns to Banzai. "So what're we having?"

"But Erin, I thought..."

"Under your thumb, Bonk!" Banzai reminded/whispered to the bobcat.

"ERINBUBBLE92!" Bonkers shouted at his daughter.

"What?" Erin asks.

"Get your gear, little girl. We're going fishing! And I mean NOW!" Bonkers demanded.

Erin groans. She wanted to know as she walked off angrily. Bonkers winks at Banzai who winks back.

--

In their vests and fishing fear, they row the river with their rods.

"Daddy! I don't even know how to fish!" Erin yelled.

"That never stopped me!" Bonkers said. "I'll show you a little family secret that was handed down for twelve or thirteen generations: The Perect Cast!"

"The Perect what?" Erin asked.

"The Perfect Cast!" Bonkers repeated holding out an old fishing rod. "My dad taught me how to use it when I was your age. Watch me demonstraite: First you need to feel loose."

Bonkers streched himself, making Erin wince everytime she heard a crack.

"...Relaxed," Bonkers took a deep breath. "When you feel ready, you take your fishing pole and...Two o'clock. Three o'clock. Quarter to five! Tour Jete! Twist! Over! Pas de deux! Twinkle twinkle little star! And the windup...

Bonkers throws the line which goes backwards to where Banzai is barbecuing steaks. The hook grabs a steak.

"And let 'er fly!! The Perfect Cast!

The hook with the steak goes sailing so far, it lands on the other side. There is a footprint nearby, and no regular footprint. A couple feet away was a brown BigFoot. He stops chewing on a log and sniffs the steak.

"Now, we reel her in."

Big Foot was about to take the steak but Bonkers reels it in first. BigFoot chases the steak and finally catches it and bites, being pulled by Bonkers.

"Quick! Get the camera!" Bonkers ordered.

Big Foot manages to get across as Erin hands the camera to Bonkers.

"Must be over three 1/2 pounds! I don't wanna miss this!" Bonkers said. Through the viewfinder, you can see Big Foot. "Look, Erin!" Bonkers whispered in awe.

"Uh, duh, duh, daddy...It's BIG FOOT!!" Erin screamed.

"Could you back up Mister Big Foot? You're outta focus." Bonkers told like talking to another person.

Big Foot roars resulting Bonkers and Erin to run for their lives. The steak sails back on Banzai and hits him in the face.

"What's the idea..."

Banzai got interrupted when he sees Erin and Banzai run pass him. Then Big Foot.

"BIG FOOT!!" Quickly, Banzai grabs the BBW and throws it back into the RV, throws the equipment attached, and drives off, leaving Bonker's tent where it was.

Bonkers runs backwards getting Big Foot on video. "Behold the legendary Big Foot! Fabled but seldom..."

"Daddy, Big Foot's not legendary...I think." Erin said. Bonkers then trips over the tent and the camera goes flying. Erin tires to open the police car.

"It's locked!" Erin shouted.

"Oops. The keys are inside." Bonkers said sheepishly. "Quick! The sun roof!"

Erin and Bonkers climb into the car through the sun roof. After, Bonkers rolls up the window quickly.

"Hurry up!" Erin said. The window closes as Big Foot gets there. He rocks the car back and forth like a baby. He stops to notice the stuff Bonkers unpacked.

"I can't believe it! Big Foot!" Erin said with glee.

"And I've got he only video!" added Bonkers.

"We're gonna be famous!"

Ironically, Big Foot finds the video and destorys it, ripping the tape out to shreds.

"Let's just get out of here." Erin said disgusted.

Bonkers looks for the keys but can't find them. He sees that Big Foot has them as he grudgily throws them away. He continues going through the equipment.

"This is gonna take a while." Bonkers knew he could tell.

Later, like 4 hours, the two are still waiting for Big Foot to be gone.

"Is he gone NOW?" Erin asked.

For fun, Big Foot does a sock puppet shows. Just then he goes back to ripping stuff apart.

"Nope, still here." Bonkers replied. Erin's stomach growls. "Was that Big Foot or your stomach?"

"Man I'm starving!" Erin cried.

With that, a can of alphabet soup lands on the hood of the police car.

"Alphabet soup coming right up!" said Bonkers. He opens the window slowly and tries to grab the can. Even the slightest noise, Big Foot turns around hearing it.

"Uh, daddy..." Erin stuttered.

Big Foot comes toward the car. Bonkers tries to grab the can, but it can't get through the crack it left.

"Daddy! Stop playing around! He's coming!" Erin yelled as Big Foot runs. Then Erin grabs Bonkers' hand and turns it so the can gets through.

Big Foot crashes the other side of the car and is sent with a lot of equipment along. He lands and gets up, with headphones on his head that plays "Staying Alive". Big Foot is startled at first, but then dances to the music.

Bonkers has taken a cigarette lighter and balances the can over the lighter. "I knew this thing was good for something!"

In the background, Big Foot is shaking his butt. As they wait for the soup to heat up, Erin and Bonkers look at one other and silently look away. Bonkers then smiles and chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Erin wondered.

"'Hi Dad' Soup!" Bonkers responded.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember 'Hi Dad' soup." Erin just stares with a blank look. "Course you do! You used to spell things likes, 'Hi dad' or 'Erin' or..."

"'Proposturous.'" Erin joked.

"No! Little words, like..."

"'Hasta la vista?'"

"As in 'Bye Bye'!"

"Or 'I pledge allegiance'."

"Or 'I love y-'"

Bonkers stops suddenly as the two look sad. He didn't want to say anything more after what they been through.

"Is the soup done yet?" Erin asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, I forget." Bonkers said. He uses his teeth to open the jar.

"Woah! Where'd you learn to do that?" questioned Erin amazed.

"You're granddad taught me that when we went to Yosemite."

"You two did a lot together, huh?"

"Yup." Bonkers said looking sad. "We did a lot together and had lots of fun, but then one day he got very ill and..."

Erin knew next what she was going to say. "I'm sorry." Silence falls.

"Erin, you and I have to..."

"Daddy, listen I have a..."

"How's the soup?" Bonkers asked.

Erin drinks and leaves a soup mustache like with milk. "Not bad," she sees her dad grinning. "What?"

Seeing Erin with the mustache, reminds Bonkers when she was a youngster like him. "Nothing." Bonkers lied. Big Foot climbs on top of the police car and settles down to rest. "Well, we better get some shut eye. We're not going anywhere tonight."

Erin slurped the rest of the soup. When it was finished, there were five simple letters inside. Her eyes widen, and smiles.

"Hey, daddy." she said while handing the cup to Bonkers who looked inside. What he looked inside brought tears into his eyes. The little letters form around to say: _Hi Dad_.

Bonkers looked at Erin, who was already curled up in her seat. She wiped a tear away.

"Hi, Erin." he whispered before sleeping.


	8. Chap8: Choice Forced to Decide

**Chapter 8**

**Choice Forced to Decide**

Later that night, Erin woke up with red baggy eyes since her father and Big Foot were snoring so loud to wake anyone up. She looks through inside the police car stuff and finds a postcard.

She took out a ballpoint pen and clicked it, beginning to write.

_Dear Tails,_

_Can't sleep, so I thought I'd drop you a line. Daddy and I are having a great time. We're only several days from L.A. and I can't wait for the huge concert premire._

Erin stops writing and crumples the postcard up. Then he looks over Bonkers.

"More 'Hi Dad' soup, please." Bonkers said mumbling half-awake and goes back to rest.

Erin half smirks at him, then rewrites a new postcard.

_Hey Tails,_

_I'm sorry I lied, but I'm not actually going to the Mina Mongoose concert. You may never want to see me again..._

She stops writing and realizes that won't work too. She wants to make Tails proud, but that would cause her lying to her father. And, she can't be happy with Bonkers if Tails finds out the truth. She was really stuck sticker then the toughest glue!

"Oh man! I'm gonna die in both ways! I'm in deep dough no matter what I do!" Erin yelled.

Angrily, she stomps her foot on the dashboard. The compartment opens and the map unfolds into her lap. Erin has a choice. To change the map to L.A. while her dad was sleeping, or not and forget about it. She follows the route from Lake Destiny to L.A. A pencil rolls out stopping directly pointing to L.A. Erin picks up the pencil and starts erasing. She draws a new route to L.A.

SNAP!! The pencil breaks so hard that it sounds like an alarm clock. Bonkers yawns. With that, Erin cold sweats, picks up the pencil tip, and draws a big circle to L.A. Quickly, she puts the map back in the compartment right just before Bonkers wakes up...or so to think?

"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?" Bonkers asked sleepily.

"Uh, four and a half?" Erin stared at her as she answered. Immediately, Bonkers falls back to sleep.

Erin sighs in relaxation she wasn't caught and rips up the postcard and throws the pieces out the window. One of them is caught to a branch and closely, it says "I lied."


	9. 9:What Will Happen Great in the End

**Chapter 9**

**What Will Happen Great in the End**

The next day, after getting away from that nasty big foot animal, the Bobcats stop at a truck stop to eat some good old breakfast.

"Come on Ella, I don't have all day!" the cook, Tamaka, shouted holding up two plates of meals.

"Will you be patient?" Ella snapped taking the two plates. She carries them to Bonkers and Erin's table.

"Pancake house with eight sides of bacon?" she asked Bonkers.

"Here!" Bonkers said cheerfully.

"Here you go," Ella said handing him his order. She turns to Erin. "Fried eggs? Fried eggs?

Erin was so busy thinking about the map, Ella becomes annoyed and grows a big red vain on her forehead..

"FRIED EGGS?!"

Erin then now realize what Ella said. She sits back down. "Oh! Sorry! Yeah, here!"

"Here you go, sweetie." Ella spoke nicely.

The strip of bacon and eggs form a nice around Erin. While Bonkers digs into his pancakes, he looks up and notices Erin, who was so hungry last night and made it through, plus nervously looking at the map. Bonkers thinsk about what was the matter and picks up the map wasiving in front of Erin.

"Erin, I think we need to talk." Bonkers said.

"Huh?" Erin asked confused, thinking she may know about last night after all.

"Since you're a big girl now, you need to start doing some responsibility 'round here." For attention, Bonkers taps the water glass with his silver fork. "Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please?" Bonkers clears his throat. "I, Bonkers, hereby dub my son, Erinbubble92, offical navigator and head which-wayer of this here road trip!"

Many of the people clap and cheer for them.

"Seriously?" Erin asked hopefully.

"Yep," Bonkers replied. "I'm not looking at this map anyone. As a matter of fact, you can pick all the stops from here to Lake Destiny. I trust you wholeheartedly."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"No. But to the open road!" he raises his water glass for a toast.

Erin does the same. "To the open...road!"

--

The vacation went unruffled from now on. Erin's first stop was at the beach where they went for water skiing. Bonkers hung on for his dear life across the water for a zillion miles per hour. Soon, he was thrown into a bunch of changing tents, landing out with a bunch of towels on his head.

Next, they went to a baseball game. The player on base hit the ball flying high. Bonkers and Erin were on top row. Bonkers caught the ball for Erin and gave it to him.

After, the two went to a amusement park and went on a fast roller coaster. Erin screamed for the time of his life, but Bonkers' face turned green ready to throw up. When he got out of the bathroom, Erin offered him some hot dogs and hamburgers. Bonkers held his barf back and ran back inside the bathroom.

After that, they went to see a monster truck rally. Erin looked at Bonkers and could tell he hated the noise by covering his ears with his hands. So, she surprised him by taking him to see a cave where they took lots of photos. One flash disturbed the bats who were resting, effecting to bite things. Erin and Bonkers ran out screaming.

Erin chose to go to another park, designed with culturized countries w/their flags. They enter to see a mime who tied them up with an invisible rope. For humor, Bonkers make scissor like for Rock, Paper, Scissors and pretended to cut the rope. A piano fell from nowhere and landed on the mime. Erin and Bonkers innocently whistle and walk away.

Along, the police got a flat tire. Erin and Bonkers open the trunk and lean to get the spare. They bump their heads when they lifted them up and laugh, Erin tried to get the wheel in, but was too tight. The tire iron snapped off, bounced off Bonkers and the old one, and the bounce from the car that knocked the new tire on. Surprised for a moment, they wrench it up and high five.

--

Since Erin heard about a popular hotel, she and Bonkers checked in and got a room.

"Whoa." they said amazed as they entered the room. It was an underwater aqua theme.

"Check out the bed!" Erin said jumping on the waterbed.

"Check out the dresser," Bonkers said as he opened it. "Coral."

Erin turns off and on a mermaid lamp. "Nice lamp!"

Someone pounds on the door. "This is the police! We've got the place surrounded! You Bobcats come out with your hands up!"

Bonkers slightly opens the door. Banzai kicks it in and pretends to shoot Bonkers and Erin. They fall on the floor, and Banzai starts laughing.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" Banzai said.

"You had him fooled, Banzai!" Bonkers said pointing at Erin.

"Me? You looked pale!" Erin said back.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Aww, ain't this sweet!" Banzai said kindly. He whispers into Bonkers' ear. "Don't let him fool you with that buddy-buddy act. Under your thumb!"

"But..."

"So, since we're all being palsy-walsy here, how about I hook up the TV?" Banzai asked interrupting in his normal voice.

"Um..."

"Just a little cord. You won't even notice it."

"Okay then." Bonkers replied shrugging.

"Great! Alyssa!" Banzai snapped his fingers. Then Alyssa comes in holding ducts and cables. Banzai points to corner. "Say, Bonkers. Why don't you order us some pizza? This might take a hour."

A few minutes later, Bonkers came into the room with some pizzas, as Erin, Alyssa, Carly, and Gwen were talking.

"Here you go, girls!" he said. "I'm gonna hit the hot tub! Don't make a mess, 'k?"

"Okay daddy." Erin said.

"All righty."

Bonkers left the room. Each of the teens took a slice of pizza and resumed talking.

"I can't believe you did it." Carly told.

"Yeah, what made you think your dad would make you fall for a stupid idea like that?" Alyssa asked.

"It wasn't stupid!" Erin snapped.

"I don't know. I mean, changing the map?" Gwen had to agree.

"Must be rough." added Carly.

Banzai was about to enter when he overhears the conservation.

"Look, I didn't know...I was...I was scared!" Erin admitted.

--

Meanwhile, Bonkers gets in the hot tub and is joined by Banzai.

"Taking a break from the MTV honors, huh? Can't blame you." Banzai said as he gets in the hot tub. The impact of his weight spills out water. "Too much water..." he grumbled. After he settles, he says, "So, your daughter and you seem to have a great bond so far, eh?"

"Yeah, it's been great!" Bonkers said broadly. "You know, it's funny, but none of your ideas worked for me. The harder I tried the worse it got. Once I eased up, it clicked!"

"Oh, that's swell! So, no problems?"

"Nope!"

Banzai smirks slyly and fakes reluctance. "I JUST hate to be the bearer of bad news, but...Your kids duping you!"

"Say what?!" Bonkers asked. "What'd you mean?"

"Well, I heard Erin and her friends talking and...congrats, you're heading to L.A.!" Banzai said.

"What?" Bonkers spoke stunned by this. His daughter would never double-cross him...would she? "I don't believe you."

"What?"

"I don't believe you, Banzai."

"Hey! Don't take my word for it! See for yourself. Check the map."

Bonkers gets out of the tub and wraps a towel around him. "I don't need to check the map!" he yells. "I trust my daughter. Maybe Erin isn't a daughter you think she should be, but he loves me."

"My daughter RESPECTS me." Banzai said.

"Yeah..." Bonkers muttered.

Bonkers leaves the room and Banzai calls after him.

"Check the map, Bonkers!"

Bonkers wonders. He could be right. However Erin wouldn't lie to him...would she?

He walked over and got inside the polce car. He sat there, and looked at the weapon compartment. He reached for it, but then stopped himself. Banzai tried to make him look bad for his daughter, not better. He tried to make Erin be a spoiled brat. Frustrated, Bonkers banged his fist on the dash board and opened the door to get out. The weapon compartment fell right open.

--

When Bonkers stepped into the room, he saw Erin and the rest watching a music video, "Icky Vicky".

"She is one icky person!" Gwen said.

"Sorry about the mess, pop. I clean it up." Erin said. But Bonkers looked like he was about to brust into tears. Also dumbstruck and horrifed. He goes to bed and turns off the light.

"I think we better go." Alyssa whispered to Erin.

"See ya, guys." Erin whispered back.

"Don't forget Mina!" Carly whispered loudly.

"Shhhhhhh!!" Gwen hushed him on the way out.


	10. Chapter10: Nobody else but You

**Chapter 10**

**Nobody else but You**

Bonkers is driving the police car but since he was so upset, he was not driving right. He glances at Erin who nervously grins.

He hands the map to him. "Here you go, navigator. Just follow my route on the map."

"Sure." Erin said.

They pass a turning point right to Idaho and left to Calafornia. This was it. If Erin made the wrong turn, he'd screw it all for everybody.

"Here it comes."

Erin looks at the map torn from Lake Destiny to L.A. She had to make her choice, quick. Before they were gonna crash!

"Okay, Erin, just say it, left or right?" Bonkers asked. However, Erin still can't decide. He was getting impatient. "COME ON!!"

"LEFT!!"

The police car scrapes as Bonkers passes the highway and makes a left turn. Erin sighs in relief. Bonkers looks upset at her. It was true, she really was turning into a gangster!

"Uh, how about a song?" Erin asked so he can stop Bonkers' anger. But, he just stood in silence. "Uh, a game? Okay! Um, man or woman?

Bonkers snarls at her.

"Man! Um, Walt Disney?"

Then her dad swerves and stops the police car. He was ticked off enough about his daughter lying to him, and misunderstanding the whole mishap. He stopped the police car near a cliff that looked entirely a canyon. Bonkers ripped his seatbelt off and stomps the overlook. It was obvious to Erin her dad knew plain simple.

"Daddy, please listen about my directions." Erin started. Bonkers ignores him and turns back. "Why won't you listen to me? I gotta tell you something."

Bonkers turns back again. "Why bother? I'm probably too STUPID to understand anyway."

Erin was shocked and angry as him. "Fine! Forget you!" She walks back to the police car and kicks a tire. She leans on but the police rolls forward and she fell on the ground. After a moment, Erin looks up and sees the car moving.

"Daddy, the car!"

"What? Now you wanna drive?" Bonkers asked.

"No, daddy! The car! Look!" Erin pointed. Bonkers saw the car moving toward down the mountain.

"Oh, that." Bonkers said noticing. The two begin to chase after the car as it rolls down the highway. "What'd you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything! I only touched it!"

By the action, the equipment gets knocked off for good. Bonkers steps on a skateboard and Erin joins him. They catch up to the car and grab each side they've been in. Bonkers tries to open, but the car won't budge.

"You locked it!" Bonkers yelled.

"I locked it? It's your door. You locked it!" Erin snapped. She goes around the other side and gets in.

"Well you distracted me!"

Erin rolls down the window and pulls Bonkers half into the police car.

"You should have put the brake on!"

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Bonkers sets the brake, but it comes off in his hand.

"See? You ruin everything!"

The car came off the fence and Bonkers is being shaked by the posts as the car rolls over them.

"W-well you r-r-ruined the v-v-vacation!" his voice jumps.

The police car shifts into the air and bounces on some boulders.

"I ruined it?" Erin questioned.

Bounce.

"I never..."

Bounce.

"...wanted to go..."

Bounce.

"...on this stupid..."

Bounce.

**"...VACATION!!"**

The police car finally dives into the river. Erin gets seperated in the water, but swims back. Bonkers is hanging from the side.

"Great! Now look where you got us!" Erin shouted.

"Where I got us?" said Bonkers.

"You should have let me stay at home!"

"How come? So you end up in prison?"

Erin pulls Bonkers up the roof. "Prison? What are you talking about?"

"Your principal called me..."

"No! It's not true, daddy..."

"You even lied to me!"

"I had to! YOU WERE RUINING MY LIFE!"

"I was trying to take my son fishing, okay?"

"Note: I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE GIRL, ANYMORE! I'VE GROWN UP! I'VE GOT MY OWN LIFE NOW!"

"I know! I just want to be part of it!

As the police car gets through the last of the rapids, the father and daughter, with tears in her eyes, stood there in silence.

"You're my baby, Erin. No matter how big, powerful, and older you get, you'll always be my daughter." Bonkers told softly.

--

Later, the van drifts down stream while Erin and Bonkers sadly sit on the roof, facing away from each other. The sun begins to break through the clouds. Erin sighs as she looks at her father. Sure, Bonkers could be silly and embarrassing… but he was still her daddy…

Erin: **There are times when you drive me… shall we say, bananas?**

**And your mind in missing- no offence, a screw**

"None taken." Bonkers replied with a shrug.

Erin: **Still, whatever mess I'll land in**

**Whose there always understanding?**

**Nobody else but you…**

They enter a small cave, the light reflecting from the water onto the walls. Bonkers starts to sing as well.

Bonkers: **oh your moodiness is now and then bewildered**

**And your values may be, so to speak, askew!**

"Bless you." Erin said.

"Thanks!" Bonkers said back.

Bonkers: **Who deserves a hero's trophy**

**As we face each catastrophe?**

**Nobody else but you!**

Both Erin and Bonkers admire the beauty inside the canyon

Both: **Nobody else but you!**

**It's just our luck**

**We're stuck together!**

The van starts to lean too far, and Erin and Bonkers quickly lean to the other side for balance.

**Nobody else but you!**

**It's crazy enough to believe we'll come through!**

The two take off the shoes (A.N: Does Bonkers wear shoes?) to dip their feet in the water.

Erin: **So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric!**

Bonkers: **And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo!**

"Hey!" Erin half laughed.

Both: **But when life becomes distressing,**

**Who will I be S.O.S-ing?**

Erin lifts up her leg and sees that a fish had bitten her toe.

Erin: **If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue!**

**Though he seems intoxicated…**

Bonkers lifts his foot, seeing a bigger fish trying to eat his foot. Shrieking like a girl, Bonkers quickly shook it off and Erin smiles.

**He's just highly animated!**

**And he's nobody else but…**

Both: **Nobody else but you!**

Bonkers splashes some water at Erin, but it lands on Simon with Alvin and Theodore nearby. The two other chipmunks laugh at their wet brother, who glares at them.

We've turned into

**A true blue duo!**

**Hard times, we've had a few…**

The two start to get sucked into a small whirlpool, spinning them.

Bonkers: **Like we're thrown in the drink…**

Erin: **Like we're tossed out of town…**

Both: **But when I start to sink…**

**Hey, I'd rather go down!**

The whirlpool sucked them back up and they land in another part of the river.

With nobody else, but

**Y…**

**O…**

**You!!**

For 'what the heck', Bonkers kisses Erin on the cheek.

"Aw, Daddy!" Erin cried happily.


	11. Chap11: Rescue from Water Fall

**Chapter 11**

**Rescue from Water Fall**

With the song over, Erin has explained to her dad about why she did this and the concert, Tails, and what was going on in her mind.

"...There you have it," Erin finished. "I bet Tails' never gonna talk to me again. Dumb lie, huh?"

"Well, what do you know. My Erinbubble92...in love!" Bonkers gasped. "You really have grown up! It happened so fast, I guessed I missed it. Well, the only thing we can do now is get you on stage with this Mina Mongoose person."

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"You leave the thinking to me."

"No, daddy, really. It's no big. Maybe we should forget it." Erin said.

"How come you always think I'm gonna lead you into something like 'Nothing can possibly go wrong?', and something does?"

Erin looks down, surprised. "Duh, duh, duh..."

"What now?" Bonkers asked.

"Look!"

If you look down, the police car is about to approach a high waterfall!

"A waterfall." Bonkers said in a matter of fact. Suddenly is eye bulge out now knowing. "A WATERFALL?!"

Bonkers and Erin paddle steam and fail. Bonkers grabs a rock as Erin tries to ran up, but the current is too strong.

"Daddy!!" Erin yelped.

"Erin!!" Bonkers cried. Then a fishing pole hit's Bonkers on the head. He has an idea, and uses it climbing over the rocks to find a good place to reach Erin. "Grab it!

Erin tries for his life and misses. That didn't work...

So, Bonkers hung on by his legs, and grabbed the edge of the car which was about to go over. All of the sudden, Erin slipped and fell off.

However, Erin is entangled in the tarp, which becomes a parachute and carries her up before she falls. He sees her dad heading for the edge.

"Daddy!!" Danny yells. "Jump!"

Bonkers jumped one each rock and grabbed onto Erin's fishing pole just in time!

That was, until the cork hand of the pole came off and Bonkers begins to fall down.

"Erin!!"

Without almost thinking, Erin spins the fishing pole around and starts doing the Perfect Cast.

"Two o'clock. Three o'clock. Quarter to five! Tour Jete! Twist! Over! Pas de deux! Twinkle twinkle little star! Let 'er fly!" Erin said to herself.

The line flew down father and father to the bottom of the waterfall. He hoped that her dad will be alive and catch the line.

Then, something caught the line! Was it a fish? A seal? No! Erin pulled the end, and looked closely, and there was by the police suit, Bonlers. Erin laughed as she pulled the teary-eyed parent face-to-face.

"The Perfect Cast!" Bonkers said.

The two hug each other, rejoiced again. The map, is blown on Bonkers's hand.

"Man, this was one CRAZY vacation."

"And it's not over yet!" replied Bonkers as he tosses the map into the wind.


	12. Chap12: We're seeing now it I2I

**Chapter 12**

**We're seeing now it I2I**

The map flows to Los Angeles, where the big spotlight is. At the Mina Mongoose concert, loads of cars are being parked or held up. Closeby, a couple of people toss instrument cases into backstage. A drum case opens, revealing Erin who gets out.

"Daddy?" Erin whispered. He opens a fiddle base and Bonkers falls out.

"We did it! Come on, Erin! Now let's get you on stage!" Bonkers said.

"I'm still not sure about this," Erin said still hesitating. Then, some VERY attractive dancers walk pass by not seeing Erin. With this, she looks at them dream-like. "Ah then again..." But she no longer sees her dad. "Daddy? Daddy!"

Meanwhile on stage, a girl with mavue hair hold by a black headband, chole green eyes and wears a black thank with a purple line in the middle, green gloves with white hands on top and black fingers, a black skirt like her shirt, green belt, and green boots is on stage. Her name was Mina Mongoose, the one we've been hearing about, and start is final number.

The drum and guitar players play to start the song.

Mina: _**I got myself a notion**_

_**And one I know that you'll understand**_

_**We set the world in motion**_

_**By reaching out for each other's hand**_

Back with Erin, she's trying to find Bonkers.

"Daddy? Hello?" she called. Just then, Erin looks and sees Mina Mongoose from behind the curtains. She gasp with her eyes turn into hearts.

_**Maybe we'll discover**_

_**What we should have known all along**_

With that, Erin has a flash light shine on her face.

"What are you doing here?" a security guard named Eggman asked noticing Erin.

She runs from Eggman.

"Hey!"

_**One way or another Together's where we both belong**_

In a dressing room, Bonkers also searching for Erin.

"Erin? Erin?"

Then he opens one of the rooms to discover a another mongoose that is a boy name Ash, getting dressed. He gasps and screams.

Bonkers blushes embarrassed. "Um..."

Ash hits Bonkers and he tumbles backwards into a large piece of equipment with a door on the side. The door closes Bonkers and then starts buzzing.

_**If we listen to each other's heart**_

_**We'll find we're never too far apart,**_

_**And maybe love is the reason why.**_

_**For the first time ever, we're seeing it I 2 I**_

Through the TV screen, we go to Sonic's party. Everyone invited gathers around around it hoping Erin will appear.

"How come Erin's not there?" Izzy asked.

Tails looks worried. What if Erin doesn't show at all, and she lied to him?

"Don't worry, she'll be there." Sonic said to Tails conforting.

"Yeah." added Owen patting Tails' back.

Somewhere else, Erin is running from the secutiry guard and climbs onto a row of lights which raises. Eggman is behind her. Bonkers is on top of a large globe, just like Mina did for the final number. The globe begins to raise from a trapdoor to the top stage.

"Excuse me, uh..."

Suddenly, he ends up on stage with Mina Mongoose. Bonkers squints at the audience.

"Erin?"

All of the sudden Bonkers was zapped with electrical charges. He gets the shock of his live as the globe explodes, throwing Bonkers at Mina's feet who stares at him.

Erin, from the rafters, sees her dad. First she was embarrassed, but then remembers something and shouts down, "Daddy, daddy! Do the 'Perfect Cast'!"

Bonkers smiles and does it, doing twists and turns, and awkward dances you don't see. Then, Mina is sparked with interest and joins Mina at the "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" part.

_**If you're ever lonely, stop**_

_**You don't have to be**_

_**After all it's only a beat away from you to me**_

Eggman gets on the same platform as Erin and just about to grab her. However, Erin kicked a spotlight shining on Eggman's face. Blinded, he is sent backwards. Eggman snaps a rope, sending Erin swinging the other rope as if Tarzan. Eggman was hanging onto her but he ends up smashing into a flat screen TV, and Erin ends up with Mina and Bonkers. She joins them to the dance of the Perfect Cast.

_**If we listen to each other's heart**_

_**We'll find we're never too far apart**_

Back at Sonic's party, everyone is cheering and dancing to see Erin, Bonkers, and Mina on TV. Except for Tails, who had a big grin on his face.

"All right! Erin's on the tu-ube!" Izzy yelled.

"That's Erin! I know her!" Amy added.

_**And maybe love is the reason why**_

_**For the first time ever, we're seeing it I 2 I**_

In Banzai's RV, Alyssa and Gwen are scrubbing the floor in the front of the TV while Carly was dusting when they see Erin.

"She did it!" Alyssa shouted.

"Awesome!" Gwen adds.

"Excellent!" Carly said and high five with Gwen and Alyssa.

Banzai comes out to see the three, and Bonkers and Erin on TV. He spits out his root beer, surprised on the screen, and gasp.

Bonkers and Erin danced their hearts out! This was the greatest time for their two lives!

_**Seein' it I 2**_

_**Seein' it I 2 I**_

_**Were seein' it I 2 I, baby**_

_**For the first time**_

_**For the first time**_

Ash Mongoose in his punk/goth costume, appears.

At the party, Tails, Sonic, Trent, and Owen are doing the Perfect Cast dancing to the music. Izzy and Amy come over and spray them with cheese. The boys try to block the squirt. Then, the two bump into someone and drop their cans. When Izzy reaches down, Owen tries to get it, she sees Owen next to her. Izzy makes a huge grin while Owen waves.

Amy was going to pick her's up but Sonic reaches it and they look at each other. Sonic made clicking noises and Amy giggles and blushes. Trent snickers while holding Gwen's picture.

_**I 2 I**_

_**Seein' it**_

_**Seein' it, baby**_

_**Seein' it I 2 I**_

_**For the first time ever**_

_**Hey yeah!**_

_**Seein' it, baby**_

_**We're seein' it I 2 I**_

_**Seein' it (C'mon baby!)**_

_**I 2 I**_

_**I 2 I**_

_**I 2 I**_

All: _**I-2-I!**_

"OH YEAH!" Erin howled and everyone cheers for them, knocking themselves out.


	13. Chap13: It works out Together

**Chapter 13**

**It works out Together**

After the concert, Bonkers and Erin apologize to Mina and the rest. They said whenever they need help, they'll call them, since the two couldn't come along.

So after getting a week back, they arrived at Tails' house first. Even though the police car was wrecked up.

"You're doing the right thing." Bonkers said patting Erin on the beck for confort.

"I know." Erin sighed. "But what if he'll never talk to me again?"

"Now, now, if he doesn't, maybe he doesn't like you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Erin gulped.

Nervously, Erin goes up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Amandues answers.

"Hi, remember me? From last night?" Erin asked.

Amandues close the door on her.

"Dad!" Tails said from inside. He then opens the door to see Erin. "Erin? I saw you on TV! You were great!"

"Really? I mean, no, I wasn't." Erin said sadly. "I mean, Tails...I...um...look, I lied to you. I didn't know Mina in the first place."

"What are you saying?" Tails asked confused. "A zillion people saw you dance with her!"

"Well, I fibbed. I never met before the concert."

"You mean that story about Mina and your dad..." Tails said disappointed. "Why would you make up something like that?"

"I just wanted you to like me," Erin sighs.

"I always liked you."

She looks at him, shocked. Did she hear what she thought he said?

"From the first time I heard you laugh with a big "HA!", I liked you," Tails explained. "You wanna do something tonight?"

"Totally! Wait a sec, I can't." Erin responded. Tails looks at Erin in disbelief.

"Why?"

"I'm doing something with my dad. 100 truth! Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Deal."

Tails shakes hands with Erin. Without realizing, Erin kisses Tails. She lets go, but Tails pulls it back in...longer. After that, they giggle and Erin lets out a full Bonkers laugh. She covers her mouth, but Tails smiles.

Bonkers has finally fixed the front bumped that broke back on the police car. She smirks and points at it. Suddenly, the police car explodes, sending Bonkers flying! With him yelling the Goofy Holler, he lands on the roof of Tails' porch, his head sticking out and arms. He chuckles and waves at Erin and Tails.

Erin smiles. "Tails, I'd like you to meet my daddy!"

"Hey there!" Bonkers said to Tails. All three share a good laugh looking up the blue sky.

**THE END**


End file.
